Kronos
by Yeliria
Summary: Une vieille amie de Methos vient lui demander son aide.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos de Highlander de m'appartiennent pas (dommage^^). Celui de Kendra est un perso crée de toute pièce par mon imagination.

Ma toute première fiction et la seule pour l'instant sur cet univers.

Bonne lecture à tous et un grand merci…

*****

_**Seacouver, de nos jours**____**  
**_  
La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle répondait au nom de Kendra. Grande, rousse aux cheveux long et à l'allure jeune, elle avait 3000 mais n'en paraissait que 25, elle était immortelle.  
Elle s'aventura dans cette ville qui lui était totalement inconnue, étrange d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ai jamais pensé à la visiter, ca avait l'air joli, pensa t'elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, elle devait le trouver, elle devait le prévenir de l arrivée de… rien que la pensée de ce nom lui donnait la nausée.  
N'ayant aucune piste sur l'endroit où elle devait chercher son ami, elle déambula dans une petite ruelle. Il était quelque part dans cette ville, elle en était sur, c'est ici que Cassandra était venu afin d'obtenir justice. Elles avaient longtemps été compagnes d'infortune au temps des quatre cavaliers et Cassandra n'avait jamais compris la tendresse qu'éprouvait Kendra pour Methos. Aujourd'hui Cassandra n'était plus, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre la tête de Methos, Kronos avait finalement eu raison d'elle.

- Repose en paix ! Dit l'immortelle à voix basse.

Un bruit d'acier la ramena à la réalité. Méfiante, elle s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait ce grincement et se pencha pour mieux voir. Un chat surgit de la poubelle ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

- Un chat !!!! Tu as peur d'un chat ! Tu as vraiment touché le fond ma pauvre Kendra. S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute tout en s'adressant à elle-même.

Elle poursuivit son chemin pressant un peu le pas. Ressentant une présence immortelle, elle s'arrêta devant la première enseigne qu'elle vit, le « Joe's Bar ». Elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer, la main posée par sécurité sur le pommeau de son épée, espérant au fond d'elle trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Mais à son grand regret, elle attribua ce bourdonnement à un client assis au comptoir, un homme plutôt grand, brun aux cheveux long, ma foi, fort séduisant également. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Je suis Duncan Macleod du clan des Macleod, je ne cherche pas l'affrontement.

Elle toisa l'immortel face à elle. Il n'avait pas d'épée à portée de main. Il ne semblait pas menaçant. Aussi, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la garde de son arme.

- Je m'appelle Kendra et je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. Je suis à la recherche d'un ami.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude, mais il remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le propriétaire des lieux su, à la réaction de son ami, qu'elle était des leurs. Voyant que les deux immortels restaient à l'intérieur, il s'approcha. Si aucun des deux n'attaquait, c'était plutôt bon signe.  
Kendra sursautait au moindre bruit inhabituel. De toute évidence elle était apeurée.

- Je m'appelle Joe, vous devriez vous asseoir et nous raconter ce qui vous met dans un état pareil.

L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine, et entre sa canne et son déhanchement à chaque pas, il ne paraissait pas bien dangereux, au contraire, il avait l'air agréable. Il retroussa ses manches pour lui servit un verre d'eau, c'est alors qu'elle vit la marque sur son poignet. Méthos avait la même la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. A Paris d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait mille ans maintenant, mais en réalité leur dernière entrevue ne remontait qu'à quelques décennies. Il lui avait alors appris l'existence des guetteurs, dont il faisait parti. Joe était des leurs, il connaissait forcément Adam…Adam, c'est comme ca que Methos avait choisi de se faire appeler afin d'échapper aux immortels envieux de sa puissance.  
Le cœur rempli d'espoir elle fit face au mortel.

- Je dois retrouver Adam Pierson, je vous en pris, c est très important. Aidez-moi. Le supplia t elle

Duncan se souvint alors que Cassandra lui avais parlé d'une jeune femme pré- immortelle qui avait été capturé en même tant qu'elle. Methos en avait fait son esclave et il en était tombé amoureux. Duncan eu du mal à croire qu'il s agissait de la même personne, elle avait l'air si douce, exempt de tout violence, pourtant pas de doute, même prénom, même description.  
Devant l'absence de réponse elle insista. Elle savait à sa réaction que « Duncan Macleod du clan des Macleod » connaissait Methos.

- Je vous en pris, j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir.

Après un regard échangé avec son ami, l'immortel acquiesça.

- Bien. Je vais vous y conduire.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Kendra

- Merci.

Tout deux sortirent hâtivement du bar. Kendra grimpa dans une Porsch noir au volant de laquelle l'immortel avait déjà pris place. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet et Duncan eu la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question. Il stoppa le véhicule devant une petite demeure, somme toute rustique, dont quelques marches les séparaient encore de la porte. Kendra n'avança pas plus loin, préférant rester un peu en retrait. Duncan frappa à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, il s'apprêta à saluer son vieil ami mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Son regard était déjà dirigé vers la jeune femme. Elle n'avait guère changé à l'exception de la couleur de ses cheveux qui était passé du brun au roux.

- Kendra !! S'exclama le vieil immortel qui eu du mal à croire qu'elle était là, face à lui.

- Bonsoir Methos.

- Qu'est ce que….

- Il est de retour !!! Kendra, la voix tremblante, répondant à la question que Méthos s'apprêtait à lui poser.

A voir l'état de son ex-compagne, il n'eut pas de mal à deviner à qui elle faisait allusion. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques fois en trois millénaires mais jamais il n'avait vu l'immortelle dans un tel état de nervosité mais il la comprenait. Il fit entrer les deux immortels.

- Tu l'as affronté ?

- Il m'est tombé dessus à Paris, je n'ai rien pu faire, je me suis refugiée dans une église.

Elle avait honte de s'être enfui, se sauver comme ça, comme une lâche. Mais elle n'avait eu que cette solution pour garder la tête sur les épaules. Methos approuva son attitude.

- Tu as bien fait de venir, ici tu es en sécurité. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, le mieux c'est que tu ailles te reposer, le voyage a du être long.

Il installa Kendra dans la chambre d'ami. Epuisée et se sentant protéger, elle s'endormi presque aussitôt.  
Le vieil immortel remercia Duncan et parti se coucher mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil, la femme qu'il avait tant aimée était là, à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Il se leva, répondant à ce besoin vital de la voir, de la sentir, de la toucher. Il était enivré par sa présence. Il s'avança dans le couloir, en catimini pour ne pas la réveiller, poussa la porte de la chambre, et s'approcha du lit sans le moindre bruit jusqu'à deviner parfaitement sa gracieuse silhouette allongée. Elle dormait comme un ange. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, songea Methos. De maudits souvenirs qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle devrait le haïr au moins autant que Kronos. Alors pourquoi était-elle là, si apaisée après qu'il lui ai accordé asile auprès de lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle pardonné ? Il savait qu'il ne la méritait pas, il ne méritait pas son amour.

Methos avait regagné son lit pour finalement s'endormir des questions pleines la tête. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu' il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine, il enfila un jogging et descendit. Kendra était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche de café lorsqu'elle vit l'immortel, mal réveillé, entré dans la cuisine.

- Oups… Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolée, je voulais te laisser du café.

- Pourquoi tu fais ca ?

- Quoi ! Tu bois une bière au petit dej. ?

L'immortel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la grimace de dégout de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

- Pourquoi es tu ici, à Seacouver ??

Kendra se raidit. Une panique intérieure s'installa. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva. Ils devaient avoir cette discussion.

- Parce que je veux la tête de Kronos.

- Tu aurais du prendre la mienne il y a bien longtemps.

Elle haussa le ton, mêlant peine et colère.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait subir… au son de ses mots sa gorge se serra.

Methos ne le savais que trop bien, il revoyait cette scène toutes les nuits depuis ce jour.

_**Mer Caspienne, 2000 **_

Les 4 cavaliers de la mort rentraient victorieux de leur pillage. Le dernier village au nord n'avait pas longtemps résisté à leur assaut si bien qu'aucun prisonnier ne fut ramené au camp.  
Methos ne tirait plus grande satisfaction de ce chaos depuis sa rencontre avec Kendra. Aussi, à peine de retour, il se retira dans sa hutte. Il s'y reposerait un peu avant que le jour ne se lève.  
Kronos, observant les réactions de son frère ces derniers temps, comprit vite ce qui se tramait dans la cahute dans laquelle son bras droit venait de pénétrer. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une femme puisse détourner Methos de sa « mission ». C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit sa décision. Il fallait y mettre fin. Il devait la faire payer. Par sa faute, il était en train de perdre son meilleur guerrier. Methos avait des sentiments pour elle et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il se dirigea vers la tente où dormait la jeune captive, un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Lorsqu'elle le sentit proche d'elle, elle sursauta, cria, se débattit, mais il était déjà trop tard pour elle. Kronos l'emprisonnait déjà dans ses bras trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse se dégager de son emprise. Une lourde main s'abattit sur sa bouche, empêchant un quelconque son d'en échapper. Le poids de son assaillant l'écrasait déjà. Se résignant sur son triste sort, elle ferma alors les yeux d'où les premières larmes coulaient déjà en silence. Ce moment lui paru durer une éternité, accueillant avec soulagement la soudaine douleur fulgurante dans son ventre. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent d'elle.  
Lorsque Kronos rejoignit ses frères, Methos éveillé, il le vit sortir de la tente. Une certaine inquiétude s'empara alors de lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait Kronos ?

- Je lui ai infligé la correction qu'elle méritait. Elle t'influence. Regardes-toi, regardes qui tu es depuis qu'elle est la. Le Methos que j'ai connu aurait pris plaisir à torturer ces villageois.

Methos était en colère. Il écarta Kronos de son chemin et se dirigea vers le pan de lin qui servait de porte, le souleva et y découvrit le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme. Il savait que sa mort n'était pas définitive mais elle ne méritait pas un tel fardeau. Il allongea son corps aussi confortablement que possible et la veilla jusqu'à se résurrection. Ne supportant pas cette trahison de la part de Kronos, Méthos décida qu'à son réveille, elle et lui mettraient le plus de distance possible en eux et les cavaliers.

_**Seacouver, de nos jours **_

- Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher, je ne valais pas mieux que lui.

- C'est vrai. T'as été comme lui. T'as tué et t'aimais sûrement ça. Je le sais, mais toi, t'as eu le courage de les quitter. Tu m'as aidé, entrainé… Sa voix se radoucit, elle baissa les yeux. Tu es toujours resté près de moi, tu m'as soutenu lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, tu m'as aimé…

Les deux immortels se regardèrent au fond des yeux, partageant ce doux souvenir. Ils avaient vécu de belles années ensemble, avaient beaucoup voyagé durant le quart de siècle qui suivi leur fuite. Jusqu'au jour où elle jugea qu'il devait changer radicalement de vie pour oublier son passé. Et malheureusement, elle faisait partie de ce passé. Alors un matin, elle partit en le laissant seul. Elle avait énormément appris de Methos et lui avait retrouvé une part d'humanité à ses cotés, elle était si tendre. Elle ne portait aucun jugement sur ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui avait appris à respecter les mortels, il ne la remerciera jamais assez pour cela.

- Aujourd' hui j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi Methos, je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour battre Kronos, j'ai besoin que tu m'entraine.

Il posa sur l'immortelle un regard plein de tendresse.

- Je vais le faire, prépare toi, nous allons au dojo.

Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant que tout ca faisait parti d'un plan que la jeune femme élaborait depuis un certain temps déjà. Ils se préparèrent et filèrent.

_**Dojo, dans l'après midi **__**  
**_  
L'entrainement dura des heures, des heures durant lesquels Kendra s'imprégna des parades qu'utilisait son ex-amant. Le combat se rapprochait, il lui fallait se tenir prête. Il lui montra une botte « imparable » lui avait t'il dit, elle consistait à se mélanger avec son adversaire jusqu'à ce que chacun se retrouve avec l'épée de l'autre sous la gorge, c'était alors la victoire du plus rapide. Parfait, songea t'elle, c'est celle-ci qu'elle provoquerait.

Le soir, à bout d'énergie, elle se mit rapidement au lit, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec Methos durant l'entrainement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse se douter de quoi que se soit, il ne l'aura jamais laissé faire. Bien qu'épuisée, elle n'arriva pas à s'en dormir. Vers 2 heure elle se leva et se faufila dans le couloir, elle entra dans la chambre de l'immortel. Elle avait besoin de lui, de le sentir. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu, il avait toujours su la rassurer et elle aimait encore plus l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.  
Elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre de Methos et se glissa sous la couverture, prêt de l'immortel qui l'avait senti arriver, il ouvrit ses bras pour l'y accueillir, elle s'y blotti. Elle avait souvent partagé sa couche mais il fut surpris par la douceur de sa peau, il resserra son étreinte comme pour la protéger, elle était bien. Ils se regardèrent tout deux de longues minutes. Les doigts de Methos caressaient tendrement le dos de Kendra ce qui la fit frissonner. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage, les lèvres de Methos frôlèrent alors délicatement celle de Kendra. Elle aurait du résister à son envie, elle le savait mais elle voulait l'aimer une dernière fois avant de… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle avait retrouvé son amant et à cet instant plus rien ne comptait à part leur deux corps enlacés. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle dévorait ses lèvres trop longtemps oublié mais il calma son ardeur voulant profiter un maximum de ce moment, lui qui en avait tant rêvé. Il fit alors glisser la nuisette le long de son corps. Déjà les doigts de celui-ci vagabondaient sur sa peau satinée et ses lèvres se perdaient sur les méandres de son corps. Le souffle haletant de Kendra encouragea Methos, il vint alors en elle dans un gémissement qu'il aimait tant entendre.  
Ils s'aimèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin et finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Methos se réveilla enfin vers midi. Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour ce rendre compte que la place où avait dormi sa bien aimée était inoccupée. Il ressenti une étrange sensation de vide. Il fonça dans la chambre d'ami, il ne pu que constater que l'épée de la jeune femme avait disparu. Il enfila un pantalon et un pull, grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il se dirigea vers le dojo, c était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait.

Kendra s'y était rendu peu après que son compagnon se soit endormi, il était temps d'en finir. Elle avait déjà dépassé les limites et ca en serait que plus dur. Elle prit une grande inspiration sentant la présence d'un immortel. Il arrivait, c'était le commencement. Methos fut soulagé de voir que Kendra était là, elle lui tournait le dos

- Kendra que se passe t'il ?

Elle se retourna et lui fit face, il vit alors son visage baigné de larmes. Il ne supportait de la voir pleurer.

- Le moment est venu Methos. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps.

Elle se mit en garde et attaqua Methos, il para son attaque sans aucune difficulté.

- Kendra !!! Tu es devenu folle ! Arrête !!!

- On n'a pas le choix .Tu savais que ca arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

- Alors c'est pour ca que tu es venu ?

De rage de s'être fait avoir, il commença à attaquer, mais retenait encore ses coups sinon elle serait déjà morte ! Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il l'a repoussa violemment, ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

- Tu crois que mon quickening t'assurera la victoire face à Kronos ?

Kendra ne pu réprimer un sourire, il n'avait rien compris. La croyait t'il vraiment capable de tuer l'homme pour lequel elle éprouvait autant d'amour ?  
Elle se releva, relança le combat bien décidé à utiliser la fameuse botte imparable que Methos lui avait appris le jour d'avant.  
Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une position inconfortable, chacun l'épée de son adversaire sous la gorge, près à trancher.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais Kronos!

Methos comprit l'envergure de la manigance. Elle se sacrifiait pour être certaine que Methos vaincrait Kronos le moment venu. Il baissa son épée, la dévisagea froidement mais ses yeux trahissait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lâcha son épée et s'agenouilla devant Kendra.

- Je ne prendrai pas ton quickening.

Kendra tenait encore fermement son épée, sa lame posée à la base du cou de Methos, mais sa main commençait déjà à trembler.

- Fait-le. Lâcha- t- il dans un murmure.

Kendra sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur se briser. Elle n'avait pas la force, ni le courage d'aller plus loin, d'aller au bout. Elle relâcha son épée et éclata en sanglot. Methos se releva et la serra dans ses bras.

- Nous arrêterons Kronos, je te le promets, mais nous avons tout deux besoin de nous entrainer avant de lui faire face.

Il se félicita d'une telle mesure lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait combattu que deux fois au cour des trois derniers siècles.

- Pardonne-moi Methos.  
- C'est déjà fait. Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais te tuer ?  
- Oui. T'es bien plus fort que moi et tu connais bien mieux Kronos. Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est toi qui devras…

Sachant à quel point sa compagne pouvait parfois être négative, il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

- Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Il l'a serra à nouveau contre lui. Ils regagnèrent la maison de Methos bien plus tard dans la soirée et ils se mirent au lit. Le lendemain ils commenceraient l'entrainement.

Durant toute la semaine suivante Methos entraina l'immortelle, il lui apprit quelques techniques que Kronos lui avaient lui-même appris. Kendra avait disputé beaucoup de combat mais jamais aucun de ses adversaires n'avait engendré chez elle une telle colère, elle devait apprendre à la canaliser. Methos savait combien une colère mal diriger pouvait conduire a l'erreur et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il refusait de la perdre.

Le dernier soir de la semaine ils s'accordèrent tout deux un diné au restaurant, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de détente. En rentrant, ils firent un détour par le parc, ils parlaient, riaient même, jusqu'à ce que la présence d'un immortel se fasse sentir. Methos prit les devant, protégeant Kendra et sortit son épée, elle fit de même.  
Une voix familière retentit dans la nuit.

- Salut vieux frère, de l'amertume dans la voix, deux immortels pour le prix d'un, je vais m'occuper de toi sale traitre !!! S'adressant à Methos.

Jugeant que Kendra n'était pas prête, il leva son épée avec l'intention d'attaquer Kronos mais il sentit une violente douleur dans le dos, il baissa les yeux et vit l'épée de Kendra qui avait traversé son corps. Il tomba, la laissant seule face à son adversaire

- Je suis désolée Methos mais c'est à moi de l'affronter.

- Tu as eu tord de faire ca, lui seul pouvait te protéger. Es tu donc si pressée de mourir? Lança Kronos

- Je veux juste me venger, tu me dois bien ca.

- Soit !

A ce moment un ricanement glaça le sang de Kendra. Il l'attaqua, elle lui tint tête et réussi à se dégager de son emprise. C'était son unique chance de se venger, elle n'abandonnerai pas. Il était fort mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Methos se réveilla. Ce qu'il vit confirma ses craintes, le duel était engagé et il ne pouvait plus intervenir. Il assista au combat en espérant que sa compagne se souviendrait des techniques qu'il lui avait enseignées au cour de la semaine.

- Il t'a bien entrainé ! Kronos fut surpris de la volonté dont faisait preuve l'immortelle.

- C est le meilleur !

Elle ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour éviter la lame de Kronos qui rongeait déjà sa chair, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et tomba à terre. Methos crispa la mâchoire, il avait peur qu'elle abandonne si prêt du but, Kronos faiblissait, ses coup était déjà moins rapide.

- Si tu avoues ta défaite je t'épargnerai, peut être. Lui dis Kronos sur un ton moqueur

- Tu rêves, à la vie, à la mort !

Elle se releva et attaqua sans lâcher prise, s'acharnant sans laisser le temps à Kronos de se retourner. Elle sentait cette rage montée en elle et lui donner un regain de confiance et d'assurance. Elle appuya davantage chacun de ses coups si bien qu'il se retrouva bientôt désarmé. Kendra leva son épée pour lui porter le coup final.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai fait de toi ce que tu es. Dit-il amèrement.

- Rassure toi, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce que tu m'as fait, monstre !

Elle abattit la lame sur le coup de Kronos. Elle eu juste le temps de voir Methos qui lui souriait avant d'être transcender par la puissance du « Quickening ». Et puis plus rien. Elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à la fin du combat mais le coup que lui avait assené Kronos lui avait été fatal.

_**Maison de Methos, le lendemain. **__**  
**_  
Kendra se réveilla au chaud dans le lit de Methos, elle ne portait plus aucune marque de son combat passé. Elle avait vaincu Kronos, son bourreau. Elle pouvait maintenant reprendre sa vie en main. Elle prépara son sac et descendit. Methos, qui l'avait senti se réveiller, vint à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il vit son sac il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

- Il est temps pour moi de te rendre ta liberté, maintenant que Kronos n'est plus je peux aller où bon me semble sans avoir peur.

- Et ou comptes-tu aller ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien mais j'ai le temps de me décider.

Tout deux sourirent. L'immortel souffrait déjà de la savoir loin de lui, de devoir la laisser partir. Mais il savait qu'il la reverrait. Ils se retrouvaient toujours

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir… Elle mima le geste qui couta une vie à son ami le soir d'avant.

-Ca fait très mal mais j'arriverai à vivre avec. En lui souriant.

- Je t'aime Methos, n'oublie jamais ca.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Methos et franchit la porte sans se retourner. Il l'a regarda s éloigner le cœur meurtri.

- Pour l'éternité Kendra.


End file.
